fishhooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Fish Talent Show
Episode Summary The episode starts out with Mr. Mussels telling the class about a talent show, and says that the prize will be a coupon book. All the students are excited, and they immediately get to work and start practicing on their acts. Jumbo Shrimp and Albert are doing a singing act dressed as quartets, Esmargot is practicing twirling a ribbon, Bo Gregory is rolling around on a corncob, and the Goth Fish are performing in a classical band. Oscar and Milo talk to each other backstage about how they have to win, but Oscar says they have no talent. Bea, Shellsea, and Clamantha form a love circle and make a plan to do a salsa dance for the talent show. When they start dancing, Shellsea inadvertently kicks Clamantha off her inflatable legs. They then get angry at each other, and say that they will not do the dance anymore. In the cafeteria, Milo and Oscar show Bea an idea for an act: Oscar controlling Milo as his "puppet". Bea tries to get Shellsea and Clamantha back together as friends, but Randy Pincherson hands out t-shirts and makes two teams for the school: "Team Shellsea" and "Team Clamantha". Bea goes into Clamantha's office at the school and tells her that Shellsea said she was wrong, and that Clamantha was right, and they should do the dance for the talent show. Clamantha agrees. Bea then goes to the bathroom to find Shellsea, and tells her that Clamantha said she was wrong, and that Shellsea was right, and they should do the dance for the talent show. Shellsea agrees. But when they start practicing again, the same thing happens; Shellsea kicks Clamantha off her inflatable legs. They break up again. Bea gets frustrated, and goes to the guidance counselor, Ms. Lips. Ms. Lips is seen trying to untangle Milo and Oscar from the string that was used to control Milo. Oscar suggests using scissors, but when Milo sees how clumsy Ms. Lips is with the scissors, he regrets agreeing with Oscar's suggestion. Bea unties them, and tells Ms. Lips how sad she is. She gives Milo and Oscar the inflatable legs and wig, and they both suggest Bea doing the dance with them instead of with Shellsea and Clamantha. They start doing the dance, and Milo kicks Oscar, like Shellsea kicked Clamantha. Bea uses them to show why they were kicked to Shellsea and Clamantha. They do it several times, and Shellsea finally admits she knows what happened, but she finds it hilarious. All five of them do the dance for the talent show, and win the coupon book. Transcript Gallery Running Gags Bud's Pets &... *inflatable legs Memorable Quotes Background Information * Errors * Allusions Cast *Kyle Massey as Milo *Justin Roiland as Oscar *Chelsea Kane as Bea *Jennifer Coolidge as Ms. Lips *John DiMaggio as Jocktopus *Rachel Dratch as Esmargot and Koi *Alex Hirsch as Clamantha *Tiny Lister as Mr. Mussels *Kevin McDonald as Dr. Frog *Kimberley Mooney as Finberley *Steven Christopher Parker as Jumbo Shrimp *Atticus Shaffer as Albert Glass *Richard Simmons as Coach Salmons *Josh Sussman as Randy Pincherson *Kari Wahlgren as Shellsea and Cheerleader References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Fish Talent Show